<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkness Guides the Bright Hand by Script_the_Skeleton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849149">Darkness Guides the Bright Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Script_the_Skeleton/pseuds/Script_the_Skeleton'>Script_the_Skeleton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Script_the_Skeleton/pseuds/Script_the_Skeleton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots based off the Zelda DnD campaign I am apart of. </p><p>Featuring! Plu, the nine year old Sheikah assassin who doesn’t know what death is. Anemone, the mom of the group with more stressed out thoughts than anyone else combined. Kym, the Zora ranger trying to find their family. Roon, another bard looking for home. Mik, another Sheikah who needs to figure out what is going on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Plu &amp; Valki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darkness Guides the Bright Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This should be easy, Plu grinned. This was their first “real fight,” whatever that meant. They had fought a lot of people before, but this time was special. They were given a new sword, way heavier than the ones before, and even the masters were here.</p><p>”Ready, Plu?” Talou, Plu’s elder by three years, asked. “Make sure to give it your all! Don’t want to disappoint the masters.”</p><p>”I will!” They bounced, “this is going to be fun!”</p><p>He laughed, “I’m sure it will.”</p><p>They both lined up on the edge of the mat and waited for the whistle to signal the start.</p><p>Plu hated the feeling of this new sword. It was clunky and wasn’t meant for someone their size. Maybe if they fought good today they could get a proper weapon. Maybe they could get clothes their size. Maybe they could get to go on missions.</p><p>They vibrated with excitement, this must be why the masters were here. They had always said Plu was the best of their age group. Five years old and they could already disarm some of the older kids who had outside experience.</p><p>The whistle sounded and Plu hefted their blade to attack, a smile matching the one Talou carried on his face. </p><p>-</p><p>Someone was pulling Plu away and they didn’t know who. All they could think about was the harsh scream that Talou let out before silencing suddenly. Was he alright? Did they do something wrong?</p><p>”Plu, come on, follow me.”</p><p>”Val?” Plu blinked out tears and looked to see the best person in the world: Valki. </p><p>Valki was a 13 year old girl and she practically raised Plu. Her leg was permanently damaged after a mission and her left eye was hurt as well, so she mostly stayed at the barracks and helped take care of the younger children. She was the one who made sure Plu was dressed, ate somewhat regularly, and was entertained outside of training. Next to Hylia, Valki stood shining bright in Plu’s eyes.</p><p>”Yes, Plu, come on.”</p><p>”Where are you taking me? I want to see Talou!”</p><p>”We’re going to clean you off,” she frowned, “you shouldn’t have to see that.”</p><p>”But what happened? Did I hurt him that bad? He told me to give it my all!”</p><p>She shook her head, “it’s not that, I’ll explain once you’re washed up.”</p><p>”No!” Plu went limp and forced Valki to stop walking forward, “tell me what happened!”</p><p>”Plu...” Valki knitted her eyebrows together and kneeled down. She took Plu’s hands, covered in a sticky red liquid, into her’s.</p><p>”Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong? The masters told me to fight, Talou told me to fight, I did that! What’s wrong?”</p><p>”It’s-it’s,” she tried to find the right words to say, “Plu, you hurt Talou bad, very bad.”</p><p>”But he’ll get better, right? He told me a story about how he got hit by a laser and was fine!”</p><p>She frowned, “not this time. You see, when someone gets hurt, after a certain extent of injury, people don’t-they don’t wake up. They don’t get better.”</p><p>Plu blinked, “what do you mean he won’t get better?”</p><p>”Plu, Talou’s-he’s,” the word ‘dead’ caught in her throat and she couldn’t bring herself to say that. If Plu knew the truth, it would break them. “He’s going to go somewhere else to get better.”</p><p>”Like outside?!” Their eyes lit up at the idea of leaving the barracks, something they had never done before.</p><p>”Yes, when someone is hurt so bad that they get knocked out,” she started to lie more and more, “the minish, you know what those are?”</p><p>”Yup!” Plu nodded, “they’re the tiny mice fairies that hide from us. From your books!”</p><p>”Correct, the minish take the bodies to heal them up, like nothing ever happened.”</p><p>”Then when is Talou coming back?”</p><p>This was an easier lie to tell, since it was based in a tiny amount of partial truth. To Plu’s knowledge, those who failed tests or were not meeting standards, they were sent to other barracks to train. Valki simply said Talou would go to one of those locations after healing. </p><p>She didn’t mention that the other barracks were a myth meant to scare the younger kids from acting out. No one wanted to be demoted even lower than they were.</p><p>”So he’s going to see Oran?” Plu beamed, “and Lant and Ale and Bana?”</p><p>All of those were friends that promised they would be back someday to go on missions with Plu. They all failed something or another and were called away by the masters, never to be seen again.</p><p>”Exactly,” Valki wiped away some tears, “but now you have to promise me something.”</p><p>”What?”</p><p>”Never, ever, hurt someone unless you need to. If the masters say to do it, do it, less the minish come for you too. Otherwise, be careful and kind, it still hurts a lot, being knocked out.”</p><p>”I promise!”</p><p>Valki stood up and ruffled their hair, “come on, little sugar plum, let’s get you cleaned.”</p><p>And they went to wash the blood of their hands.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>